The Karate Boys
by EASTWEST SUN
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance. To repent, to redeem. Be it the worst person in the world. But fate has his funnier ways. Two people who lost everything, now must unite to change their story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Karate Boys**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Karate Kid or Cobra Kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.

Chapter 1

John Kreese POV

The cemetery has a silent environment. It is silent because now I am all alone in there.

Or am I?

I looked at the gravestone in front of me. It says,

Terence Silver

1951-2018

Yes, now I am all alone. In here, in there, in everywhere. Now my only friend is gone. The friend who stood behind me like a rock every time. Even after that Mike Barnes affair (the one that banned Cobra Kai), he was there for me. He gave me a job in his company, by which I am supporting myself till now.

But why he has to go before me? He was younger than me. The one who has to go was me. But still, here I am, standing in front of his grave.

I was the last person reaching the cemetery. Because I went to Los Angeles, visiting my old student Johnny Lawrence, who again started the Cobra Kai dojo. He fought and revoked the ban on Cobra Kai and his student...Diaz or something...become the champion. And to my greatest delight...he beat that Larusso's student in the final.

I paid a visit to Johnny, after the final match in his dojo. He was shocked to see me...actually the expression in his face was like he saw a ghost!

TWO DAYS BACK

"Now they will see that the real story has just begun"

The dojo was dark. Johnny was trying to stand in front of me, a bottle of beer in his hand. His face was horrified.

I don't want to give the poor, pathetic excuse of a drunk more shocks, so I went out from there. My plan was pretty much simple. Terry was the legal owner of Cobra Kai franchise, I will convince Johnny to hand over his dojo to me. He will also be teaching there, under me. If he does not agree, a lawsuit is enough.

I was sitting on my motel room when my mobile rang. It was Jenny, Terry's secretary.

"Mr Kreese?" Her voice was trembling.

"Yes, it's me. What happened?"

Then the words came.

"Mr Silver is dead sir. He took an overdose of sleeping pills and..."

"I am coming in the next available flight Jenny." I somehow composed myself enough to say the words. But it took one full day to have a seat in a plane. When I reached the cemetery, the funeral was already over. The cemetery was empty. It was only me and Terry's grave.

PRESENT DAY

"Farewell, my friend! I will visit you again." I placed the bouquet of white orchids (Terry's favourite) on the gravestone. Then I salute him...

"**COBRA KAI NEVER DIES!"**

Next day, I went to Terry's office. I took a week's leave for visiting Johnny...but it was cut short.

When I reached the building, I saw a police cruiser parked outside the office. I went inside the building and saw Jenny talking with an officer.

"It seems as a suicide case...Mr Silver deliberately took an overdose of the pill. The autopsy report clearly points towards that." The officer said to her.

"WHAT?!" I could not recognise my voice anymore. The both looked at me.

"Oh it's you Mr Kruse! You have returned!" Jenny waved at me, and then she looked at the officer, "Sir, this is Mr John Kreese. He was the best friend of the late Mr. Silver. Mr Kreese, this is Officer Jim O'Dell."

The officer looked at me. He seems familiar, but I could not quite remember him. He came to me and shakes hand with me.

"You don't remember me, do you?" He asked in a deep voice. His voice is also oddly familiar with me.

"No.", I said,"I guess my memory is failing now".

"Fear does not exist in this dojo, does it?" He is now looking into my eyes.

The line sent a shockwave in my head, and then I remembered him.

"It's you, Jimmy!"

Now I am totally remembering him. The strong and silent member of the group. Ace degenerate Johnny, violent Dutch, scars tic Tommy, calm Bobby and silent Jimmy.

"It's been 34 years now, Mr Kreese." He looked outside.

"It's sensei, Jimmy."

"No it's not." Anger flashed into his eyes,"You are no longer my sensei. You disgraced us and the name of Karate that day. You tried to kill Johnny because he lost a match..." He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down," I don't want to talk about it. I am on duty now. I just want to inform you that your friend committed suicide. Good day."

He went to the door and then suddenly turned back.

"As for you, Mr Kreese, you failed us...all of us. We all looked at you as a role model, and what we get...nothing. We became bullies...actually we were one step closer to become a common street thug. Karate is not all about violence...but who am I talking, you will never understand it. Larusso was luckier than all of us actually, he got a good mentor, and what we got? A pathetic man like you, even afraid of death! Johnny Lawrence is way much better sensei than you. He can make nerds, dorks into a fighter...something you could never dream of it. You and your friend, this Silver, disgraced the name of Cobra Kai, banning it. Johnny alone fought and revoked the ban, triumphing over Larusso."

"Larusso?" What is he saying?

"You don't know?" Jimmy gave me a smile," Larusso is now a member of the all valley sports committee. He fought tooth and nail to uphold the ban, but Johnny convinced the other members to revoke it."

I was like shell shocked!

"Before going, let me give you a free advice." Jimmy's face is hard as a stone," Stay as far as possible from Cobra Kai. You messed up our life. We somehow managed to get out of it. Even Dutch and Tommy, they are now having a nice life. You have no right to mess with the kids now. Johnny is far more capable than you.

Jimmy went out. I heard the sound of the police car.

Suddenly my legs start shaking. Darkness covered my eyes. The last thing I remembered was Jenny's shout.

"Somebody call an ambulance!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Karate Boys**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Karate Kid or Cobra Kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.

Hello friends! I am back again. I hope I will get your love and support to the end. Please share, like and comment on this story. Thank you to all of you.

**Chapter 2**

**Miguel Diaz POV**

"All Cobra kai's are same. They are all thugs, bullies. I thought that you are different from them, but who am I kidding? My dad was always right. I hate you, Miguel Diaz. I hate you with all of my feelings", the once beautiful face of Samantha Larusso is now burning with anger.

"Forgive me Sam. Please, I beg of you. Please give me a chance. I am not a bad person", now my eyes are full of tears.

"You are the worst. You hit me! You hit me! I will never see your face again. Even Robbie is better than you", she turned her back, leaving me.

"Sam!" I screamed ,"Don't leave me. Please, I..."

Suddenly, I felt a violent shaking, and then the soothing voice of my mother came into my ears,

"Mijo, Mijo, wake up honey. It's ok, just a nightmare. Please wake up."

I found myself in the loving comfort of her hands. Beside the bed, my grandmother is standing, a pained expression in her little face.

"I have lost Sam, mom. I lost her." My head is now in her chest, my tears are staining her nurse uniform.

I felt her hand on my head, soothing me, comforting me like every time.

"Don't worry, Mijo. Time will heal everything. Now get ready and go to school. It is getting late." She kissed on my forehead," Mama made chocolate muffins today."

I looked at my yaya, now smiling. Then the smell of freshly baked muffins came...man that's heaven.

I tried to talk to Sam in school but she refused to even look at me. I don't know what is happening to me...is it heartbreak or what?

In our table, Hawk and Moon are kissing. God, their lips are like inseparable from the party. Aisha is sitting beside them, surfing net in her phone. Demetri is sipping his milkshake. I sit beside him.

"Hey man. Why look so sad", he says to me.

"It's Sam.", I take a deep breath, "She refused to even looking at me."

"Man, what a mess! I will go and talk to her. The poor girl is sitting alone in the cafe." Aisha stands up, and went to her.

Ever since the tournament, Aisha and Sam made their peace. They are now again in good terms. I just hoped that the case is same with me.

"She will not forgive me again, will she?" I looked at the corner table where Sam and Aisha are now chatting and smiling.

"She dumped you man. For Keene. Now it's the time that you dump her. Find another hot chick for yourself." Hawk said.

I looked at him. Trying to find the kind hearted Eli Moskowitz inside the badass Hawk. Cobra kai changed all of us...but Hawk, his transformation is something else. The silent boy with the cleft lip is now becomes a fighter...a hardcore fighter feared by everyone. The feeble, weak, constantly harassed boy now has the ability of kicking ass. But I can feel sometimes that he is now becoming stone cold, utter ruthless.

My line of thoughts shattered when I heard a line,

"It seems that Keene is banging Sam...at least they are now posing all lovey-dovey on instagram." Hawk said to Moon.

I feel like a volcano erupts inside me...and then all hell breaks loose.

The next five minutes passed into a blur...I can only remember my fist connecting with Hawk's chin. Then the fight starts. We both are fighting like possessed people...Hawk is slightly lower than me in case of skill, but he is making up with brute force and utter ruthlessness. We both are pouring our best into our fists, applying every single thing we learn at Cobra Kai.

"Stop it right now!" A loud female voice roared, and we both freeze in mid fighting stance.

It is Aisha Robinson. Her fists are clenched, a "don't mess with me" expression in her face.

"Both of you...are you idiots? Fighting in the school again? Look at you, both of you are bleeding. What happened to both of you? "

Suddenly I see someone standing beside her.

It is Sam. Her face is now stone hard. She is staring at me.

Great! Now a little chance for reconciliation is gone!

We are lucky that any one of us did not get a detention. After school, I went to the dojo, changed into my gi and start punching the dummy. I really need to cool down myself. I was totally alone in the empty dojo, well, sensei Lawrence was also there. He was in his office. The other students came after a while and then sensei began our training. But, there is something different in him today. He was coaching us as usual...but something is not right. I felt it in my gut.

After training, I tried to talk to him, but he refused to say what is bothering him. Then I left him there and went outside when someone called my name.

"Wait up, Miguel."

It was Aisha, but she is not alone. Hawk and Moon were also standing beside her.

"What?", I said.

"We need to talk. A lot of things are there, that you should know."

"I don't want to talk Aisha, not today."

"You must." Suddenly a new voice echoed into my ear. I turned back and saw another boy standing.

It was Virgin. But he looks different. His face has no sign of the timid, flinching boy. Here stood a boy in his place is way opposite than that. His expression, talking style all had changed.

Now it's my turn to be curious.

"Well, I'm all ears. Shoot."

"Let's go to the park.", Moon said. There was a small children's park at a 100 meters distance from our dojo.

We all walked silently into the park. After sitting in the soft grass, I looked at Virgin.

"Well, we are here, safe and sound."

Virgin took out his laptop from the backpack and opened it. Then he looked right into my eyes.

"Robbie Keene is sensei Lawrence's own son."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Karate Boys**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Karate Kid or Cobra Kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.

Hello everyone. I am back again with a new chapter. I hope you will like it. Positive criticism and suggestions are most welcome.

**Chapter 3**

**Miguel Diaz POV (cont)**

"Robbie Keene is sensei Lawrence's own son." Virgin said.

His words were exploding in my ear, all one by one. Aisha, Hawk and Moon were also shocked.

It was Aisha who first found her voice.

"Is it true?"

"Yes", Virgin took a deep breath,"One hundred percent."

"But how do you know it?" Hawk's voice was shaking now, sounding more like Eli.

"My father is a police officer. Recently he was transferred into another city. But two years ago, he caught Robbie and his two friends for some petty crime. They did not get a sentence though. My father tried to connect with sensei, but he was unavailable that time. Then my dad kept an eye on him."

"But why?" Moon asked.

"Look at this." Virgin opened a file in his laptop. It was a black and white photograph. A man with five teenage boys. All of them were wearing the black cobra kai gi.

"That man is John Kreese."

I know him. The teacher of my sensei, who tried to kill him,

"Wait a minute, is that sensei Lawrence?" Hawk pointed out in the picture.

"Yes, he and his best friends group. That's Bobby Brown, the blond one is Dutch, and that one smirking is Tommy and that one is Jimmy, my dad."

"That's your dad?" I said, still trying to process the information.

"Yes, now look at this picture."

The second picture was of a young boy, wearing a white gi. A white headband was on her head. Beside him a small Japanese man was standing.

I instantly recognised the boy.

"Mr Larusso."

"Yes, that's him. This is the picture of 1984 all valley tournament. The man besides him is his sensei, his name was Mr Miyagi. The man was tiny but a force of karate. He gave my dad a sore jaw for four days. You know about the Halloween incident, do you?"

"Yes. Sensei told me.", I remembered, "He said that Tommy got a brain damage from that fight."

"Not only Tommy, but also Mr Larusso. He was in the school this Halloween, chaperoning. When he saw you in that skeleton costume, he was shaken to his core. I saw his face, it was pale like chalk."

"That's horrible." Aisha said, probably thinking about what happened with her then.

"Diaz, sensei told you not to cheat in the final, and you blatantly ignored him. Look at this video now, my mom was there at the final, recording it.", He opened a video.

The video was small. Sensei and the other cobras are standing. But the expression in his face was of pure horror and sadness. He was shaking his head and muttering something. Then suddenly all the cobras were shouting in joy but him, he hung his head, ashamed.

I remembered that moment very well. My angry fist contacted with Keene's already injured shoulder. My mind was full of rage, hatred and jealousy (?), which directed towards him. My anger and my personal life issues made me doing something horrible. He held out his hand to help me and I...

I could not take it anymore. My mind was now having an earthquake like situation, so I stood up.

"I have to go. I can't take this even more. Virgin, I will hear your tale tomorrow."

"Sensei is not a bad person, Diaz. It is also wrong that he is restraining you because his son was there. No, it is because he saw his past right in front of his eyes. His teacher, Kreese first told Bobby to break Larusso's leg. He fought in the final with the injury. Then Kreese ordered sensei to sweep the injured leg. My dad was there, he saw the horrified face of sensei." Virgin said.

"And he saw everything, just in reverse order." My legs could not hold my body anymore.

Oh God, what have I done?

"From that day, Mr Larusso was prejudiced against anything with Cobra kai." Aisha said, "Sam told me."

"Um...guys?" I heard Moon's voice, "I don't know if it's the good time or not, but I have something to confess. One night, Sam, Yasmin and I are driving and then we hit your sensei's old car. We ran from there and thought that matter might be closed but it was not. When Louie burnt that car, your sensei was pissed off and he went to Mr Larusso's house. confronted them right in time or they may be starting a fight. Then Mrs Larusso knew about the accident and...

"And she grounded Sam.", Now I again sat on the grass.

"God damn it! God damn it! Todo es mi culpa! Todo es mi culpa! Miguel Diaz, you are a stupid, idiot, ignorant fool. It's your entire fault."

"No it's not!" suddenly two strong hands were shaking me violently," It's not your fault, it's mine. If I hadn't insisted on the alcohol, this doesn't even happen. You heard me, you will not blame yourself, and as for me..." Hawk took out his fake id from his pocket and a lighter from the other. Then he handed over those to me.

"Accept it as my penitence or punishment. Do the honours, Diaz."

"Are you sure, man?"

"Absolutely positive. I quit drinking from today. My friends are more precious for me than it."

In a second, the card was burning on the grass.

"Let's call it a day." Aisha said," but before it, let's shout out all at once. COBRA KAI NEVER DIES!"

"COBRA KAI NEVER DIES!" the four of us shouted with all our might.

When I reached my home, the first thing I noticed that sensei's door was wide open. I peeped into his room.

It was dark, but my eyes can saw an outline of a man...on the floor!

It was none other than sensei. He was drunk and passed out on the floor. I decided not to disturb him. Suddenly I felt something under my leg. It was a piece of paper. I picked it up.

No, it was not an ordinary paper, it's a letter.

A letter from sensei Lawrence to his son, Robbie Keene.

The letter was unfinished. I perfectly knew the reason. The date on the letter was the same day when Louie Larusso burned sensei's car.

Suddenly I heard something. It was sensei, mumbling in his sleep.

"I am sorry Robbie, I failed you. I failed you too Diaz. Hawk, I failed you. I failed you Ms Robinson, I failed you Bert, I failed you Virgin. I failed all of you."

Tears came into my eyes again.

"No sense, It's me who failed you. But don't worry...it won't happen again."

I took the letter with me. I know what to do now.

Strike first.

Strike hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Karate Boys**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Karate Kid or Cobra Kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.

Hello friends. I am back with another chapter. I hope you will like it. I decided to change the point of view to make a little experiment.

This chapter is dedicated to Sweepo.

**Chapter 4**

**Daniel Larusso POV**

"Karate is all about balance. You need this balance in all the aspects of your life. Calm your mind and let it flow like the water. Water is soft, but so determined that it can crush large rocks. Be that water, be calm..."

The doorbell rang, breaking my speech.

Today is a holiday, so I have decided to train with Sam and Robbie in my dojo. The Miyagi-do dojo has a very peaceful appearance with a green garden. In a corner, there was a small pond with Japanese fishes. Way better than Cobra kai. This dojo has 's philosophy all over it. Now all it needs were more students. I have to speak with Sam and Robbie for starting an internet campaign.

"I am getting the door." Robbie said.

"No, you practice your kata. I am getting it."

I opened the door and got the third biggest shock of my life. The first was seeing the new cobra kai dojo for first time and the second was when I find out about Sam and Miguel.

It was Miguel Diaz who was standing outside my house. But he was not alone. The small blonde cobra kid with spectacles was standing beside him. These two cobras were here, interrupting my peace.

"Listen Diaz, if you are thinking that after what you did with Sam, I will still allow to her to meet..." I stopped mid talk because the kid said something.

"Pardon?"

"I said", Miguel's voice was hard and determined;" I want to meet Robbie."

What is he saying? He wanted to meet Robbie? Why? Was it some evil plan of Johnny Lawrence?

"Why? After hurting him so bad, what do you want to do with him again? You cheated in the final too. But who am I kidding? Like sensei, like student. Your sensei did the..." I stopped again, the look in Miguel's eyes shaken the core of me.

His eyes were full of cold, hard fury. They are looking exactly same like Johnny in that Halloween night; his fists were clenched, so hard that the knuckles were white.

"Don't you dare to say anything against my sensei, ." He was trying to calm himself very hard but I could see him failing with every second passing.

Suddenly, the other kid spoke.

"Sir, we are here for a very important reason. Please let us in and hear us for five minutes and Miguel, now you have to calm down. For your granny's muffin's sake."

That seemed to calm him down a little. Then he looked at me.

"Listen , we can do this in the easy way or the hard way."

The little fool! He had the guts of threatening me, in my own house!

"What is the hard way?" I asked him.

"You don't want to know that. But let me give you some overviews. The hard way contains every cobra kai students, lots of skeleton costumes and loudspeakers with cobra theme chanting."

I felt like a cold wave running from my spine. There were skeletons, surrounding me, and chanting, "NO MERCY!" I felt like a teenage boy again, at that fateful Halloween night.

"What is going on here?" suddenly I heard Sam's voice from my back. Then she saw Miguel.

"What are you doing in my house?" She said in an angry voice.

"We came to see Robbie." the little boy spoke again. Sam looked at me, curiously.

I heaved a sigh.

"Very well, come in."

In the dojo, Robbie was practicing kata. His gaze falls on us and he stood straight, looking shocked.

"Miguel wants to speak with you. Let's go Sam, give them some space." I turned toward the door but Miguel stopped me.

"No sir. It will be better that you both stay. And if is here, please call her too. I don't think that keeping secret is good for anyone, and if it is a family oriented matter, then it can do only the worst." He spoke the last line looking directly into Sam's eyes.

Sam said nothing, but her previous rough expression became a bit softer. At that time Amanda came into the dojo.

"Daniel, honey...oh we have visitors!" her voice had a pleasantly surprised tone.

"He is Miguel Diaz and his friend is..."

"It's Bert." the blonde boy bowed deeply," It's an honour to meet you, . I saw you first at the tournament."

"Off course I remembered you. You are the bravest among all of them, jumping into the tournament with older boys. "Amanda gave him a hug," You know, I want to do this since the tournament."

Bert blushed deep red.

"Thank you madam. And about bravery, fear does not exist in cobra kai; pain does not exist in cobra kai."

I flinched again. These hardcore lines had so much contrast with that little kid. I wondered what he saw in there.

"Well Diaz, what do you want?" Robbie spoke for the first time.

Miguel took out a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to him. I looked at Robbie's face.

His expression changed dramatically from bitterness to surprise, then sadness. Then tears came into his eyes.

He looked at Miguel.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? You took my dad away from me and now you are here, giving me this. What do you want? Rub more salt on my wound? Then fine, you got what you want." His voice was full of anger and tears start falling from his eyes.

I was totally shocked. I looked at Miguel; he was shocked to his core. But somehow he found his voice.

"What the hell are you talking about? How did I take your dad away from you?"

"Don't you act smart, a****le. I saw him, giving you his gi. I was there. Doesn't it obvious that he replaced me with you? I was there to say him that I want to live with him. But you totally snatched him from me. "

"You stupid, ignorant fool." Now Miguel became angry, his fists were clenched.

"That's enough, both of you! Sam's voice was like a whiplash. Both the boys were silent now.

It was Miguel who first found his voice.

" , if Robbie told you one day that he saved some girl from getting harassed by kicking the shit out of a bunch of thugs, what did you do to him? Did you got angry with him or praise him?"

"Of course I will praise him." I answered, though I could not understand the way that the conversation is taking.

"That day, I kicked the shit out of Kyler and his thugs, in the school cafe. Then my sensei presented me his gi, said that I earned it. Sam could tell you about that mess. And as for you, Keene, yes, I am pissed of you. But tell me, if your girlfriend did not speak with you for a whole day, then shows up with a boy, the boy I saw in her house, in a family dinner, when just a few hours ago, my girlfriend could not have the courage to introduce me to her family, than what should you do man?"

The whole dojo was silent now. Then Miguel was speaking again.

"I don't know that she was grounded. My mind was messed up. I thought she didn't like me now, because I am a cobra, maybe because I am poor or Hispanic. Teenage boys have these things...and I made the worst mistake of my life. For a first timer, I have drunk more than I could handle, and then...you know it all."

His voice echoed my mind, and then I remembered something.

I was sneaking from the county club's kitchen, and then I saw Johnny and Ali dancing!

My thoughts shattered when I hear Bert's voice

"Let's go Miguel; I think our work here is done. Thank you to all, and thank you Mrs Larusso."

After their leaving, I went to see Robbie. The poor boy was sitting in the dojo, crying.

"Can I see the paper?"

He gave me the paper. It was a letter, from Johnny. He was trying to mend their relation...but the letter was incomplete. Then I saw the date.

"Louie!"

The same date when my idiot of a cousin burned Johnny's car. Great! Just Great!

"Stand up Robbie," He stood up and wiped the tears.

"Close your eyes. Try to calm your mind. Breath in, breath out, focus. Yes, focus."

But whom were you kidding, Mr. Daniel Larusso?

You were telling him to calm his mind but what about you? When you just found out that your childhood enemy was not the cold blooded killing machine you thought he was?

I heaved a sigh, and then looked at my trophies. Then suddenly I remembered something.

1984 tournament final, I had just won. Ali was hugging me tightly. My injured leg was aching with pain. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Larusso! Hey, Larusso."

I saw Johnny standing in front of me; the trophy was in his hand. He presented me that trophy.

"Good fight man." He said to me, his eyes were full of tears, but his voice, there was respect.

My vision broke again, this time with the crying sound of Sam. She was sobbing.

I gave her a hug.

"Everything will be fine Sam. Time will heal everything."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Karate Boys**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Karate Kid or Cobra Kai characters. . This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.

Hello friends. I am back with another chapter. I hope you will like it.

This chapter is dedicated to spiderduck1985

**Chapter 5**

**Miguel Diaz POV**

I don't know why I am sitting here. It is a small roof covered sitting place, outside the city. Time is passing by, the sun is setting now.

For last 6 hours, I am sitting here. After leaving Sam's house, I took Bert to the dojo. But I did not enter the place. Actually, I do not have the courage to face anybody. I took a bus to reach out of the city, and then walked for a mile. After that I found this place and sat down. From then, I have been sitting here.

"You take my father away from me!"

"All cobra kai's are bullies!"

These words were circulating in my mind. I don't know much about my father. Mom only told me that he was a 'very bad person'. I saw a role model in my sensei, a father figure in him. But that did not mean I snatch him away from Keene.

Both of us made some bad choice. If Keene had not left after he saw me and sensei then, but was it a bad choice? He found a mentor in Larusso...

"God damn it!" I could not think a single thing again. Then I looked at my surrounding.

The sun had set. Now it is dark. I looked at my watch. It's 7 pm.

CRAP!

The whole day passed. My phone was off. Now mom and yaya would worry. And sensei...

I somehow organised my thought. A bus will come here after 15 minutes. I have to take that for going home.

Then I saw the car.

A car stopped on the other side of the road. A man came outside from it. He had a bottle in his hand. He threw the bottle on the road, breaking it into pieces.

Then that man walked to the middle of the road and stood there.

What the hell was he doing?

Then I heard the sound.

A heavy truck was coming. Its headlights were glowing like fire. The man was standing right in the way of the truck.

"Hey! Watch out!" I tried to warn him, shouting at the top of my voice.

I don't know if he heard me, but he looked at me. The headlight's light was on his face. I looked at the face, it was familiar. But where did I saw that face?

Then suddenly the answer ran through my mind like a lightning flash. I saw the face in a photo. An old black and white photo in Virgin's laptop.

The man was John Kreese.

Now the truck was at a hundred meters from him. In a second, it would crush him under its wheels.

I ran towards him, with all the power I had in me. In a couple of second, I reached besides him. I tried to push him from the road but then I felt something, which sent shivers in my body.

The truck was in front of us. I heard its fanatic horn honking. The large headlights nearly blinded me. I closed my eyes, grabbing a hand of John Kreese tightly.

The last thing I remembered was a pull. The pull was directed towards my belly. The sensation was like falling from a high-rise building. Then for a moment, I saw a white aura engulfing me.

Then everything went dark.

**Sorry for the short length, but I can assure the next chapters will be longer. Please read, vote and comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Karate Boys

Disclaimer: I do not own any Karate Kid or Cobra Kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.

Hello friends. I am back with another chapter. I hope you will like it. From this chapter the real aspect of the story will show. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**Miguel Diaz POV**

I looked at the surroundings of me. It was a room, unfamiliar to me. The room was dark and empty.

"Odd. Very odd." I thought to myself. I must've dreaming. In any moment, I will hear my mom or my yaya calling my name. I sat on the floor, patiently waiting for the call which can end this dream.

The call never came.

"Now it's the right time for freaking out." I actually said it loud now. What the hell is happening with me? Then suddenly I remembered something.

The road, John Kreese, the truck!

The truck!

Now I was sweating. An unknown fear engulfed me. I tried to save Kreese but now I am inside a dark room. The last thing I could remember was the truck. Now my mind was coming with only one solution, and I did not like it a bit. I pinched myself hard.

"Ouch!"

Ghosts could not feel pain, could they?

"Yes they can. When they just become a ghost." an annoying little voice said inside my head. Great! Now I am starting to lose my head!

I stood up, trying to find a way outside of this room. Both the silence and the darkness were choking me. I walked two or three steps then suddenly my legs hit something.

Now I was afraid Very much afraid. Because I know what was under my leg. I could feel it perfectly well.

It was a man's body!

"AAARGH!" I screamed on the top of my lungs and tried to run in the opposite way. Then I tripped my leg and fall over my bottom with a loud thud.

"Ouch!", now my back was hurting like hell. But if I am feeling pain at this time, then it means that I am alive. That thought calmed my mind a bit. But still there was this unsolved mystery that how and why did I end up here, with a body? I sincerely hoped that the body was not a dead body. I am too young to go in jail!

I tried to stand up again when beside my left hand, I felt something. It is a very familiar and common thing. But this time, it felt like an old friend who can help me.

It was a small matchbox.

I lighted a stick, the small light somehow made me brave enough to look into the room. It was a hall room, with large mirrors on one side of the wall. The stick burned, again covering me with darkness.

"Fear does not exist, pain does not exist, defeat does not exist..." suddenly I heard a man's groan. Again I lighted a match, and then I saw the body on the floor trying to get up. The man somehow sensed the light and looked at me. I froze, the matchstick dropped from my hand,

My full body and mind froze after what I saw. I just could not believe it!

Suddenly I felt that someone was walking in the room. Then the familiar sound of a switch turning on and the room filled with light.

The man was now looking himself on the mirror, a shocked look in his face. I know the man, and I also know the cause of his shock.

The man was none other than John Kreese, but his face was younger. Just like I saw in the picture in Virgin's laptop.

"What the...?" Kreese tried to say something, but he could not. I think he could not find the right word. Neither did me. I tried to save an old man from the truck and now he is here, in front of me, at least thirty years younger. Now I am officially going to a padded cell, in a straightjacket!

"You are the all valley champion, right? Diaz or something?" I heard him asking.

I looked at myself in the mirror. But could not see any changes, the seventeen year old Hispanic boy is looking at me.

"Yes. I am Miguel Diaz. I was the first student of sensei Johnny Lawrence."

"Why did you save me? "

"Listen, Mr Kreese, you are a...no, let me correct it. You are the greatest a****le in the world. But I have to and I will save a man if I have the chance. No matter who is it. Now do you think what is happening here, with us? And how are you..." I pointed at his reflection, "like that?"

"I have a hunch. But how did it happen, that I don't know. As for the place, this is my dojo." Kreese said.

"Your...dojo? Cobra kai? But how is it possible?" I felt like my throat was chocking now.

"We have only one way to find out. Come with me."

We came out of the dojo, and I again felt something strange. People were walking on the road, but their dresses were somehow different, the cars in the road are different. I know that this was Reseda...but why it was so different? What was the reason? Why the people were wearing that type of cloths? Why I could not see a familiar car? Why was not anyone talking in their cell phone? Why all the shops were playing music on the radio? Why there was no computer I can see?

We went to a small bookstore.

"Give me today's newspaper, please." Kreese said.

The old man gave him one, and he looked at it. His face hardened. Without saying anything, he handed me the paper. I looked at the date, and a feeling totally engulfed me. It was neither fear nor astonishment, but a mixture of both with a pinch of shock and awe. The printed dates start dancing in front of my eyes.

September 22, 1984.

Yes, that was the date on that paper!

"Sorry sir. It seems that I forgot the wallet in home. Sorry for the trouble." I heard Kreese was saying. Then he took the paper and gave it back. Then he looked at me.

"Let's go."

I was following him blindly. 1984. I wasn't even born. There was no sign of Miguel Diaz, son of Carmen Diaz, grandson of Rosa Diaz in this world now. My mom, she must be a kid now!

I realised now that both of my eyes were teary now. I am missing my mom, my yaya, my friends, and sensei.

Sensei!

That one word crossed my mind like a lightning. He is here!

After a couple of minutes, we reached Kreese's house. It was a small flat on the second floor of a building. The place was nicely cleaned, not the dump like sensei's house. There are many pictures on the wall. One picture has Kreese, a young man in army uniform and an old Asian man in it. There are many pictures of Kreese and that young man.

"That old guy is my sensei, Master Kim Sun-Young of south Korea. The other was my first student and friend, Terry Silver.", Kreese said.

Suddenly I saw his facial expression changing. First it was sadness, and now his face was glowing with joy.

"Oh my god! He is alive now!"

Then suddenly his face turned serious. He looked at me.

"Kid, we need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Karate Boys**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Karate Kid or Cobra Kai characters. . This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.

Hello friends. I am back with another chapter. I hope you will like it. This chapter is from the point of view of our all time favourite character. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

**Johnny Lawrence POV**

It seems like all the bad things in the world are happening to me. A week ago, Ali and I had some argument with some petty issue. Then she broke up with me. Now this morning, I just had another argument with Sid again. My mind is now going totally insane. The thought of giving a roundhouse kick to his face crossed my mind, only in mind, because my mom will be sad if I have done this. I took out my dirt bike and went to the one place where I know that I can find some solace. The Cobra Kai dojo.

I entered the dojo and saw a new kid. He was probably a year older than me. Dressing in a white gi, he was punching a bag. His punches were powerful, hard, and strong, just like a cobra. He was alone there, in the empty dojo. I was looking at him, admiring his moves. That kid had some skill.

He landed a perfect roundhouse kick in the bag, and then his gaze fell on me. In a second, I saw his expression changing from shock to disbelief, and then his expression turned normal. His face had Latin features, with black eyes and hair.

"Hello.", He bowed to me," You must be Johnny Lawrence."

"Do I know you?" I asked him, after returning his bow.

"My name is Diaz. Miguel Diaz.", the boy said, trying to imitate James Bond. Then I saw sensei Kreese walking into the dojo, his hands were full of shopping bags.

"Ah, Mr Lawrence, I see that you have met Mr Diaz. His mother is my friend. She has to go abroad for a job. So Miguel is living with me." He said, and then went to his office. I went to the locker room and changed into my gi.

Miguel was again punching the bag when I walked to him.

"Diaz, want to spar with me?"

He agreed with a smile. In a moment, we were on the mat, facing each other, and then the fight started.

Diaz threw a punch, I blocked that, then again, he ducked my kick, and threw a lower kick, which I jumped over, but in that moment, he stood up, and threw a left hand punch, which hit directly in my shoulder. Man, he was really strong, I had to admit that. That punch was so hard; it nearly knocked me on the floor. I somehow gained the balance and again achieved a fighting position. Diaz was looking at me, with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Never better." I gave him a smile, "now come on".

This time, a well timed kick from me landed on his face, knocking him on the floor, but in a second, he sprang from the floor and kicked me hard in my thigh. The kick was so hard, that I fell down on the floor. Diaz held his hand to me, which I take gladly.

"Want to try again?", he said.

"Hell yeah!"

This time, both of us were more careful. But in a minute, a kick from Diaz landed on my hand, followed by a cobra bite in the chin and I found myself again on the floor.

"Are you ok man?", Diaz helped me standing up, "You're not hurt much, are you?", He asked in a shaking voice, genuine concern was radiating from him.

"I am fine man. You got some skills, though.", I cleaned the drop of blood coming from my lips. Then we both looked at our surroundings with shock. We were so deeply concentrated in the fight, that we totally failed to see the empty dojo became full with students. My best friends were also there. They all were looking at us with awe. Then the dojo filled with clapping sound.

"Both of you, you did well. But Johnny, sometimes in the fight, you are not concentrating hard. Miguel used the gaps given by you. In a fight, if you are not concentrating enough, then you are dead meat. Understand?" Sensei Kreese said from the crowd.

"Yes, sensei!", the whole dojo shouted loudly.

"Fear does not exist in this dojo, does it?" shouted Kreese.

"No sensei!"

"Pain does not exist in this dojo, does it?"

"No sensei!"

"Defeat does not exist in this dojo, does it?"

"No sensei!"

"What do we learn here?"

"Strike first, strike hard, no mercy sir!"

"Class. Fall in!"

After training, I saw Diaz in the locker room. He was standing in a corner, putting his gi in a bag. I went to him, with my friends following me.

"Hello again, Diaz. Let me introduce you to my friends, this is Bobby Brown, this is Tommy, this is Jimmy and this is Dutch."

"Hello everybody. I am Miguel Diaz.", he bowed politely.

"You got some skills man.", Bobby said, slapping his back.

"Thank you, Bobby. You are also good. So are all of you."

"We heard about your mom, but what about your dad." Tommy asked him. The question made Diaz lose her smile.

"I never really know my dad. My mom left him before my birth. She only told about him that he was a very bad person." His eyes were becoming moist now.

"He was not a coke...ouch! Jimmy, why did you do that?" it was Dutch, who stopped mid sentence because Jimmy smacked him hard on his head.

"You always say the wrong thing in the wrong time. This was for your brain to function properly." Jimmy said, in his strong, determined voice.

Diaz was looking at Jimmy's face for sometimes, now he looked at me.

"See you later, guys. It's nice to meet you all." He went out from the locker.

"A nice boy, this Diaz fellow." Bobby said.

"And a good fighter too." Tommy said. Then he looked at me.

"He kicked your ass Johnny. Your competitor has arrived here."

"Well, I just have to train hard. The tournament is coming. I will win it again this year. Don't worry." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Karate Boys**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Karate Kid or Cobra Kai characters. . This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.

Hello guys, I am back with a new chapter. Please read and review, because it is your review which gives me the strength and will to write. READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!

**Chapter 8**

**Johnny Lawrence POV (cont.)**

"Enemy deserves no mercy, Diaz."

"You are not fighting for life and death, Johnny. Look at him, he is not worth it."

"I just want to talk to her, man. He is the one who keep me pushing."

"Come on! Come on!"

"Ouch!"

"Diaz! You ok man?"

"You little piece of jerk!"

"Stop it Johnny!"

I woke up on my bed. It is 1 a.m.

I sat on the bed and thought about the day. Not all the day, actually the evening.

I was riding bike with my friends. When we reached the road beside the beach, we stopped for a while. We were chatting when suddenly Tommy pointed me something.

Not something, actually it was someone.

It was Ali. But she was not alone. A boy was standing beside her. He had back hair. I could not recognise the boy. He was doing some tricks with a soccer ball. Ali was smiling, the boy was smiling too.

I felt like a fire igniting inside my head. In a moment, we are all beside them. I went to Ali, but she completely ignored me. Now my patience was getting thinner and thinner with the time passing. I just clicked the button of her radio, ending the music. Ali tried to go away and then the boy beside her came to me. Actually he was trying to get between me and her!

Now I was pissed off beyond limit! I took the radio and threw it on the sand. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Johnny! What are you doing man?"

It was Diaz. He was standing in front of me, a bag full of groceries in his hand.

He looked at my face and then walked towards me. Then his gaze falls on Ali and the boy.

"What is going on here?" He asked again.

"He was harassing her." The new boy said.

Diaz looked at me. Her gaze was intense, so intense that I shivered a bit.

"Ali, I just want to talk." I could not recognise my voice now, it was trembling.

"She does not want to speak with you man. Now just get out from here." the boy said.

Then something happened. I was again pissed off, so I pushed him hard. He fell on the sand.

"Why in god's name you do that?" I heard Diaz, screaming.

"Enemy deserves no mercy, Diaz."

"You are not fighting for life and death, Johnny. Look at him, he is not worth It.", Diaz said, his voice sounded like he was trying to calm himself desperately.

Then something happened.

The boy suddenly jumped up and threw a punch to me. But in a swift motion, Diaz pushed me aside. The fist directly hit into his nose. But something astonished me that he did not flinch a little! Even I might have flinched!

Blood was dripping from his nose, staining his white shirt.

"Diaz! You ok man?" I cried. Then I looked at the boy, my fists clenched.

"You little piece of jerk!"

"Stop it Johnny!" I heard Diaz's voice. His voice had something which stopped me right in my track. Otherwise I was going to beat the sh*t out of that punk!

"Listen, miss, I don't know what the issue between you two is. But if he wants to talk, you should give him a chance. Everybody deserves a second chance. Johnny, don't be headstrong. If she wants to talk, fine. But if she refuses, be a man and accept that. She is a girl, not your property. Remember it always." He said that, his eyes were directly looking at Ali's eyes. Then he looked at the boy.

"Fighting will not solve anything. By the way, that was a very poor imitation of a karate punch. "Suddenly he threw a punch towards his face, a perfect cobra strike. His hand stopped at a centimetre distance from the boy's nose. The boy flinched; his face was pale in fear.

"This is real. Now go home to your mommy. She will not like you all bruised. Let's go Johnny"

He took the grocery bag from the sand, and start walking. We all started our bike and left.

Diaz was odd! He could beat the boy black and blue but he did not!

The night passed. I could not sleep well for the whole night.

At the breakfast table, my mom and Sid were chatting. I went there silently, sat on a chair.

"What happened Johnny?" My mom said. Her voice was the only one thing that can make me smile in my most foul mood.

"Nothing, mom.", I said, picking up a toast.

Sid muttered something that was very much sound like "fu***ng looser." Then he stood up, his briefcase in one hand.

"I will be late home tonight." he said and walked, completely ignoring both of us. That as****e. He only knew one thing in his miserable life and that was money.

I somehow finished my breakfast, and went to school. At the parking lot, I felt someone walked behind me. I turned back.

Ali was standing behind me. Her face was hard and determined.

"Listen, Johnny, I want to have this conversation only once. There is nothing between you and me now. So you take your precious cobra kai buddies with you and get out from my life."

"But...why, Ali?"

"Why? Look at yourself. Do you think being the king cobra; it will overshadow your original identity? You are a spoiled rich brat who likes to pick on people. You are hot headed, insane, always trying to fight. You treat me like that you own me. Well, Johnny Lawrence, I am not your personal property. Now, I will live my life with whom I choose, and if you are a man, then you will leave me alone. Understand? You better understand."

Then she turned around and walked to the school. But in halfway, she stopped. The boy from the beach was standing there. She took his hand, and then both of them start walking. Before entering the school, he turned his head towards me. A victorious smirk his face.

I felt my fists clenched. I took a step forward, when I remembered something.

"If you are a man, then you will leave me alone."

I punched my bike seat in rage. I could not do anything. I lost her forever.

"No." Someone said inside my head," You did not lose her. That bast**d stole her from you!"


	9. Chapter 9

**The Karate Boys**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Karate Kid or Cobra Kai characters. . This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.

Hello guys, I am back with a new chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 9**

**John Kreese POV**

I was sitting in my dojo, watching my students and thinking over the last night.

Flashback:

I was calculating my bills when I heard the door. Diaz entered into the room, with the groceries. Then suddenly I saw the bloodstain in his shirt.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Larusso. Beach. ", He just said two words, then put some ice on his nose.

"So you mean the punch that landed on Johnny in the previous timeline, now landed on you?" I was amused.

"Change is a funny thing, you know that Mr Kreese? Now the funny thing is I don't know why you have changed? It is not that one fine morning, you received an order from God and..."

"No. One fine morning, I received my friend's suicide note. He blamed himself for the downfall of cobra kai. (*) I could live with his memories but with this revelation, I totally lost myself. I become a pu**y but it seems fine that time." I opened my desk drawer and got that envelope. I gave that to Diaz.

"Here. Read it yourself. But be careful, because this is my friend's last memory."

Miguel opened the envelope and pull out the paper. He opened the paper and then looked at me.

"The paper is blank Mr Kreese. Nothing is written on it."

"What are you saying?" I took the letter from him. He was right. The paper was blank.

"Time travel." I heard him saying.

Yes, time travel. We are in 1984. My friend is alive, and I will not let him down.

"Mr Kreese, you are a war veteran, right?" Diaz asked me.

"I served in Vietnam. But I failed to see your point."

"Have you anytime checked yourself for PTSD? I saw your teaching, and I think..."

"I don't f****ing care what you think. Listen up you ignorant pu**y, you are staying in my house, eating my money and saying I am off my nuts! Do you know what war is? Have you anytime see your brothers in arms dying in front of you? I saw a lot of things, which you can only imagine in your wildest dream. Now you are saying that I am mental?" I was shouting now.

"You know what Mr Kreese? Now you just confirmed my suspicion. Good night."

Present Time:

I lost my thoughts with a loud thud. A perfect kick from Jimmy landed on Dutch, knocked him on the ground.

"Very nice Jimmy." I heard Bobby saying to him. Jimmy, the silent one, only smiled.

I looked at him, trying to find the man in police uniform in him. The man, who looked into my eyes, told me that I messed up their lives, warned me not to go near cobra kai again. That silent boy actually had potential but I ignored him in the past and the previous timeline, giving my full attention to Johnny and Bobby. Well Johnny was absent today. So was Diaz. He was out in early morning, leaving a note that he will not be present in the dojo.

But yesterday night, we had a talk. And I still could not let it out from my mind.

Diaz isn't right, or is he?

I somehow controlled my thoughts and called Jimmy.

"Jimmy! Come here and spar with me."

We sparred a bit. That boy has his skill. He is a cobra after all. I will not ignore him again.

No. I corrected myself. I will not ignore any one of my students. I will be with them with all the time. It's my mistake that caused the downfall of cobra kai. I will not let that happen again. COBRA KAI NEVER DIES!

After training, I closed the dojo and went towards the coffee shop. I was walking when I bumped into someone. That man was short. He was carrying a huge packing box, so huge that it covered his whole upper torso.

"I am sorry." I said.

"My fault, no yours." That man said.

That voice! I know that voice very well. Then I saw the face.

A small Japanese man, with bald head and white beard. I remembered his face, and also those eyes very well. Those small hands had the power to tear down any obstacles in front of him.

It was none other than Mr Miyagi.

**I am sorry for the delay and the small chapter. I was very busy with exams so I could not spare myself the time for writing.**

***Reference: The Karate Kid Part 3. At first, Kreese was not very much eager to have revenge, but it was Silver who provoked him.**

**If anyone is thinking that I am overly humanising John Kreese, then for them I want to say that, the character of Kreese was black like coal. But that coal has only one shine of diamond, which was his friendship with Terry Silver. The death or actually suicide of Silver shaken him to the core and he will do anything to prevent that. Miguel was with him to give him the balance, the balance he gives to Johnny Lawrence in Cobra Kai.**

**Also, season 2 is coming. They are bloody torturing us with tiny clips on YouTube.**

**At last, shout out for Cobra Kai**

"**COBRA KAI NEVER DIES!" **


End file.
